


Cases, Going Beyond, and Being Outvoted

by Diary



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Conversations, Gen, Love, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: A look at Molly and Sherlock after The Final Problem. Complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock.

When she gets home, Molly sighs. “You picked the lock.”

“I used the spare key you keep in your postbox,” Sherlock corrects.

“Right, of course. Where’s my cat? If you’ve done experiments on him-”

A meow fills the room.

Picking up Toby, Molly starts to leave the room.

“I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

Making a bitter sound, she sits down on the other end of the sofa.

“I thought you were pathetic when I first met you. You’d obviously just come out a bad relationship where-” He pauses. “Not good. Sorry, I’m still trying to get the hang of- I don’t think you are now.”

Rubbing her eyes with one hand and petting Toby with the other, she says, “Look, whatever your case was-”

He tosses her a mobile. “Your other’s been disconnected. I’ve already called Greg, and you’ll be staying at his until you find a new place. You-”

“Wait, hang on. Since when do you know DI Lestrade’s name?”

“You should know, I’ve removed all the cameras around the flat, and no, I didn’t put them there.”

“The cameras- There would- Sherlock, just tell me if Jim really is back.”

“No, he’s not,” he promises.

“Right. So, I was the case.”

Reaching over, he tentatively touches at her shoulder. “Molly, I’m never going to want some sort of romantic relationship with you. You do understand that. You’ve accepted that. I’m sorry these facts don’t ease your pain.”

She lets out a breath. “It’ll- Someday, they will. I was thinking about going on a date with this new colleague-”

“If it’s Dr Brandon, no, you don’t want to do that. He’ll lose interest after he manages to get you in bed. Not because of you but, because, that’s how he treats all women.”

“Right, then,” she says. “Well, still, someday. Um, and thanks for warning me.”

“I did mean it,” he quietly informs her. “Beyond the bodies you’ve given me, beyond the gratitude I have for your help after Moriarty, I see you, now, Molly Hooper. I could list all your good qualities, how you’re kind and intelligent and dedicated and have an impressive strength to your slaps and often manage to put people at ease despite yourself and many other things big and small. But beyond all that, you are my friend. I enjoy your company, I trust you, and I love you, Molly. I didn’t say that to save your life. Well, I sort of did, but you’re not in any danger right now, and nor is anyone else I care about. I love you.”

Tears spill, she takes a shaky breathes, looks over, and nods. “I know. Thank you.”

 He gives her a small smile. “Do you want me to help you pack?”

“I’m not going to impose on Greg. There’s this hotel I’ve always wanted to try, but well, there was never any sensible reason to-”

“Sorry, I’m afraid you’ve been outvoted,” he declares. “Perhaps, when you get a proper boyfriend or fiancé you can check into it. For now, you’re staying with Lestrade.”

“I should have a say.”

“No one’s stopping you. You’ll still be outvoted, however, regardless of whether you do or don’t. And we both know the reason has more to do with how the others feel about you than anything I’ve done.”

Reaching over, she kisses his cheek. “I’ll go pack my luggage. Will you do the fridge for me?”

“Gladly,” he answers.

Setting Toby down, she goes off to her room.


End file.
